Trying for Remus
by miss.marauder123
Summary: Tonks makes friends with Isabella Lupin.Falls in love with Remus Lupin.One promble he's dating Lily Evans.
1. Chapter 1

**Trying for Remus**

**Chapter 1: The Journey **

Nymphadora Tonks sat in a carriage in the scarlet train. She looked at her watch. _Only 5 minutes to go _she thought. She was heading to her first year at Hogwarts. She had known all her life she was a witch, she wasn't like most witches she was a metamorphmagus. At that moment her hair was her favourite colour, bubblegum pink.

"Hi," said a young girl, with wild mousy brown hair standing at the door, "can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure," Tonks said.

"I'm Isabella Lupin, what's your name?" said the girl as she sat down.

"Nymphadora Tonks, I prefer Tonks," she did seem nice.

"Oh, ok _Tonks_ do you have any siblings?" Isabella asked.

"No just me, my mum's a pure-blood but dad's muggle-born." I answered looking down what if she was one of those stuck up pure-bloods like mum's family.

"Your lucky I have four little sisters Aoife, Annabella, Charlotte and Lucidna, I also have one older brother, Remus. I'm have same as your parents only reversed." Isabella said I couldn't help but feel jealous, I always wanted a little sister or brother. We talked the until there was about forty-five minutes left. A boy who resembled Bella came in, he had the same high cheekbones, deep blue eye, mousy brown hair.

"Bells we'll be arriving soon get your robes on, hey what's that on your shirt?" he said putting his finger on her blue cotton shirt and when she looked hitting her chin.

"Remus, this is Tonks, Tonks this is my big brother Remus, he's third year." Bella said as she turned to face me.

"Remickins!" a shriek came from the corridor, and a girl with bright red hair and green eyes flung her arms around Remus, "tell James to leave me alone!" she said.

"I'll try Lilykins but I doubt I can make him, he _is_ James," Remus said turning to face her.

"Tonks this is Lily Remus'-" but Lily just ignored Bella.

"Nothing a kiss couldn't fix," Lily smiled as Remus' lips met hers.

"Good grief Moony get a room!" I voice said at the door, I saw a boy with untidy black hair and glasses.

"JAMES!" Bella screamed.

"BELLA! Put it there!" James said holding his fist out and Bella punched it.

"This is Tonks!" She announced proudly all eyes were on me.

"Ok! Let's leave!" said Lily possibly because no one was focusing on her?

We got changed and got off the train. Remus wished Bella finial good luck shouting something along the lines of "Remember if your no in Gryffindor you'll be disherited!" while being trailed away by Lily.

Finally we got into the hall and were surprised to see a hat.

...

I don't own the Harry Potter Characters

No Copyright!


	2. Chapter 2

**Try for Remus**

**Chapter 2: The Sorting Hat**

To my surprise the hat burst into song.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,But don't judge on what you see,I'll eat myself if you can findA smarter hat than can keep your bowlers black,Your top hats sleek and tall,For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting HatAnd I can cap them 's nothing hidden in your headThe Sorting Hat can't see,So try me on and I will tell youWhere you ought to might belong in Gryffindor,Where dwell the brave at heart,Their daring, nerve, and chivalrySet Gryffindors apart;You might belong in Hufflepuff,Where they are just and loyal,Those patient Hufflepuffs are trueAnd unafraid of toil;Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,if you've a ready mind,Where those of wit and learning,Will always find their kind;Or perhaps in SlytherinYou'll make your real friends,Those cunning folks use any meansTo achieve their put me on! Don't be afraid!And don't get in a flap!You're in safe hands (though I have none)For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Then a women with a very tight bun went through the names.

After a while she called out "Lupin, Isabella!"

The sorting hat was on Bella for about 2 minutes and it shouted "Gryffindor!" there was a relieved smile on her face as she made her way to sit with her brother.

After another while the women with the tight bun called, "Tonks, Nymphadora!"

The hat was placed on my head in said "Ah you would do well in Gryffindor but my senses tell me, HUFFLEPUFF!" it said and I went to sit at the table that was cheering loudest.

After the feast I looked at Bella who was talking to a red-headed boy.

She caught sight off me and smiled ear to ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's so late, been busy. DISCLAIMER!

….

Trying for Remus

Chapter 3: Come home with me.

"So what you doing for Christmas?" Bella asked while we sat at

the Gryffindor table which wasn't unusual for us.

"Mum and dad are going to Rome so I'm stuck here," I

answered, "How about you Charlie?"

"I'm going home," Charlie said.

_**3 Days Later**_

"Great news Tonks mum said you could come home with me

and Remus!" Bella exclaimed running through the portrait hole.

"Great!"

"One downside though Remus always brings Lily home." In the

four months I've been here I have realized Lily is a bitch.

"That's ok."

_**2 Weeks Later**_

"Bye Charlie!" Bella yelled as her dad pulled us to the car.

Within 40 minutes we were outside a small terrace house a

usual 2 up 2 down.

"Bella I thought you had a big family?" I questioned Bella

getting out of the car.

"This is only the outside silly!" Remus said ruffling my hair.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER. BTW Remus is 13 and Bella is 11 Annabella and Aoife are 10 and Lucinda and Charlotte are 9.

…

**Trying for Remus**

**Chapter 4: The Lupin household.**

Lily shot me a dirty look as Remus back was turned helping his father with the luggage in the boot. A tall, slender woman with wavier darker hair than Remus and Bella came from the house with four younger girls behind her.

"Remus honestly let your father do that!" the slender woman said giving Remus a hug and kiss doing the same to Bella and then staring at Lily.

"Tonks this is my mum and mum this is Tonks," Bella introduced us.

"Hello Mrs. Lupin," I said shaking her hand.

"Please call me, Amelia."

"Remy! Bella!" said one of the girls behind her.

"Oh Tonks this is mine and Bella's sisters, Annabella and Aoife will be joining us next year and Lucinda and Charlotte the year after that," Remus said his smile making my insides melt.

Aoife and Annabella were identical and a picture of their mother. Lucinda looked more like her father and Remus and Bella only shorter hair only coming up to her shoulders .

Charlotte had waist long curly ginger hair, which Bella told me she got from their grandmother.

"Right come on in," John said. I see what Remus meant when he said it was only the outside. The house was 4 stories high and had a lovely big sitting area, kitchen and bathroom downstairs.

Three small, but not that small, bedrooms only second story each belonging to Remus, full of quidditch things and books, Bella, Purple, and Aoife and Annabella, untidy and full of make up.

Third story contesting of the main Bedroom and a small one with paint splashes on the walls.

Fourth was the attic which was even more untidy than Aoife and Annabella's room.

After the quick tour Mrs. Lupin called us to dinner.

…

I'm not getting enough reviews I need 2 reviews to continue and thank you for your feedback Tanny Apple.


	5. Chapter 5

**Trying for Remus**

_Chapter 5: Christmas with the Lupins_

_At dinner_

"So Nymphadora you're a metamorphmagus?" John asked

looking at me while pouring gravy on his mash.

"Dad she prefers Tonks," Bella said.

Choosing to ignore her I answered, "Yes sir."

"Dad's Head of the Magical Law Enforcement department,"

Remus informed me.

"Yeah and mum's head of Magical Creatures department," Bella

said.

"OW! You just kicked me!" Lily shout pointing at me

accusingly.

"Actually I kick you idiot," Bella said Lily giving her a death

glare while Remus wasn't looking. Bella just got out of her seat

and made her way to the door. We heard her stomp up the stairs

and slam the door of her room. I followed.

"UH! I _**HATE**_ THAT BITCH!" Bella shouted when I entered the

room, "she's so fake! Have you seen the way she acts around

Remus and she's completely different without him. Do you

Know what I may just tell him about the other week when I

caught her-" But Bella was cut of by her mother telling her to

come down the stairs

…

DISCLAIMER! Tell me what you think Lily was doing and

Should Remus be told. 2 reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER! Tanny Apple this is for you HAPPY BIRTHDAY! WARNING: Tragedy in following chapters.

…

**Try for Remus**

_Chapter 6: Christmas with the Lupins (part II)_

Lily and Bella hadn't talked much in the last week. Today was

Christmas morning and Mr. & Mrs. Lupin were giving their

children what Bella told me were the annual Lupin scarves.

Mrs. Lupin pulled one more out of the bag.

"There you go dear," it took me a while to realize she was

talking to me. I took it and thanked her. Mum and dad had

giving me my present through owl the morning it was a lovely

gold bracelet.

James and Sirius came for dinner and Bella kept looking at

James strangely. This was unusual as she and James got on so

well. We also received a letter from Charlie later that night. Just

as we were about to go to sleep the looks at dinner.

"What's up with you and James?" I asked in the darkness.

Bella turned on her lamp, "Remember I said I caught Lily doing

something?" I nodded, "Well I caught her kissing James."

"WHAT?" I said a little too loudly.

"Sssshhhh! You can't tell Remus," Bella said quietly pausing to

see if anyone was coming up the stairs.

"Ok, Merry Christmas Bella," but Bella was already asleep a put

my head on the pillow.

…

We were on the train with Charlie before we knew it and Mr.

Lupin was waving goodbye as the train carried us out of sight.

Charlie parents took him and his brother Bill to the zoo, he had a

Great time.

…

2 reviews or I wouldn't continue and I know this was rubbish

but the next one should be good and tragic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Trying for Remus**

_Chapter 7: The Quidditch match_

"Come on we're late already!" Bella yelled going about 50 miles an hour to get to the Gryffindor-Slytherin match.

We sat and I looked around for Remus and the marauders but none of them were in sight except Peter.

The teams walked out and there they were Remus with a beater's bat, Sirius padded he must have been the keeper, Lily I already knew was a chaser as she never shut up about it and everyone knew James was the seeker.

Madame Hotch started the game with a whistle.

"POTTER! POTTER!"

I didn't yell with the crowd he wasn't to be cheered at. The game was 90 Gryffindor 90 Slytherin after 30 minutes. James needed to catch the snitch now.

"And Potter has it, he has the SNITCH!" Rory Jordon called from his booth. We danced all night in the Gryffindor common room until McGonagall came in to tell us to go to bed and spotted me taking me straight to Hufflepuff Chamber.

…

Before it was summer and exams had started after a week long of exams I was with Charlie and Bella at the side of the lake dipping our feet in the water. You have no idea how oblivious they are to the fact that they both like each other.

Suddenly McGonagall laid a bony hand on Bella's shoulder and

whispered something far too quiet for either me or Charlie to

hear and Bella got up and ran to the castle.

…

Lily's POV

Remus and I were cuddling each other under the shade of a tree

when Isabella and McGonagall took him aside to talk to him. I

shot a worried look at James.

Remus soon came back he just grabbed his bag and began to

walk before we could ask questions, he looked quite upset, I

wondered if that little rat he calls a sister, or rather one of his

bloody beloved sisters, told him.

I told James we should obliviate her but he wouldn't listen.

Thought a simple threat would stop her he did, obviously he was

wrong.

…

Tonks' POV

I went down to breakfast and saw neither Bella or Remus. I

hadn't seen her since yesterday. I sat down at the Gryffindor

Table today was the last day of school so technically I'm not

meant to here.

"Hey Charlie where's Bella?" I asked.

"No idea," was his answer.

Gryffindor came first, Ravenclaw second, Hufflepuff third and

Slytherin fourth (YAY!).

…

Bella hadn't been on the train now I was worried. Mum and dad

picked me up. Soon we got home but I couldn't help but think of

Bella. When we got in I reached for the daily prophet and as

soon as I read the headline I knew why I had not seen Bella.

…

Dun..Dun..Duh. 2 reviews to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Trying for Remus**

_Chapter 8: Isabella?_

The front page of the _Daily Prophet _read

_**HEAD OF MAGICAL LAW INFORCEMENT DEAD**_

_Mr. John Thomas Lupin was killed by death eaters yester day at 7.16 am while walking to work. It is highly likely this was a planned attack as he has sentenced many death eaters to Azkaban in the last 2 years. He has left behind Mrs. Amelia Isabelle Lupin neé Carrins and their six children, Remus John Lupin, Isabella Mary Lupin, Annabella Victoria Lupin, Aoife Veronica Lupin, Lucinda Claire Lupin and Charlotte Elizabeth Lupin. Remus and Isabella are at third and first year at Hogwarts and the information was sent via owl yesterday. They were taken home immediately._

…

I was waiting on the platform for Bella and Charlie when someone hugged me from behind.

"Charlie!" I screamed as he put me down his jaw dropped I turned to see what he was looking at. It was just some girl with a black pixie hair cut it wasn't until I saw the person standing next to her that I realized who it was. There was Remus standing along side Bella, but this was not the Bella I knew her long wild untameable hair was long gone and dyed. On Remus other side were the same as I had met them last Christmas Annabella and Aoife.

"Hi," Bella said approaching us.

"Hey," me and Charlie said. We made our way to a compartment where me and Charlie were careful not to bring her dad into the conversion. After about half and hour we heard some shouting out in the corridor when we went out to look we saw Lucius (A/N Lucius is Remus' age)

On the ground clutching his nose with Remus standing over him.

…

5 minutes earlier

Remus' POV

The Marauders, Lily and I, much to Lily's protests, went to check on my sisters. Annabella and Aoife had already made friends with male twins Jackson and Jason Roberts. We went to find Bella but met Malfoy on the way.

"Heard that blood traitor father of yours went and got himself killed this summer Lupin," He said surrounded by his friends,

"if you ask me only a matter of time, not as if he was any good really." And before I knew what I was doing I punched him square in the nose and people were crowded round us, Lily pulling me by the arm.

…

DISCLAIMER! 2 reviews. What did you think of the tragedy?


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay hope this chapter makes up for it.

I OWN NOTHING!

…

**Trying for Remus**

_Chapter 9: The cup._

It was now the Halloween feast and Dumbledore had something to tell us. I was forced to sit away from Bella and Charlie by Professor Sprout.

"Children," Dumbledore started, "We have guests for the rest of the year please welcome Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!"

A lot of girls came in wearing blue silk skirts and jackets. They ran shaking their asses the whole way and finally a girl with silver blond hair, wide blue eyes and pale skin. Her mini me was dancing behind her. I noticed all the boys were gazing at both girls, then it suddenly hit me.

_Veela! _

"And Durmstrang Institute!" And then bunch of boys came waving sticks and he Aleksandar Krum came in.

"We Hogwarts are holding the Triwizard Tournament. Were one champion is selected from each school and competes in a series of tasks throughout the year. Place your name in the cup by the feast tomorrow

You may eat and go to bed as directed."

The two veela sat opposite me.

"I'm Appoline Clemens and my sister, Isabelle, is 'bout your âge…" the older girl said.

…

The feast the next tonight had a lot of tension until the end when Dumbledore got up and said, "Beauxbatons' champion is…

APPOLINE CLEMENS!" Appoline shook hands with Dumbledore and went to the side room.

"Durmstrang's champion…ALEKSANAR KRUM!" Aleksandar done the same as Appoline.

"Hogwarts' champion is… LILY EVANS!" _NO! _Lily kissed Remus and made her way to Dumbledore and the room. I was still shocked when I heard Bella and Remus "Psss.." they dragged me to a passage I'd never seen Isabelle following us.

"A Gryffindor…So proud, So proud," I could hear McGonagall say.

"Yess but Appoline zis sure to win." I hear Madame Maxine answer.

"But Aleksandar is sa best." The high master said.

…

We listened to the whole conversion through the door and then join our classmates in bed.


End file.
